


Molestias algo agradables

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era incómodo que el Kun no respetase su espacio personal, pero no era lo suficientemente incómodo como para sacarlo. Sólo ponía los ojos en blanco y lo dejaba estar. Intentaba convencerse  de que su nerviosismo provenía de la molestia, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese así.</p><p>No esperen nada de calidad, esto es puro fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molestias algo agradables

El ceño fruncido estaba tan marcado en la frente de Leo, que Sergio no podía evitar reír con una mezcla de alegría y desdén. 

Lionel Messi siempre había sido el mejor en el fútbol, fuese cual fuese, siempre se destacaba y era el goleador. Lo llamaban el heredero de Maradona, el niño prodigio, quien llevaría a todos los equipos en los que estuviese a la gloria, y Kun jamás había dudado que esto fuese verdad. Por eso, no podía evitar sentir autosatisfacción al hacerlo enojar tanto.

-Andás lento ¿Ah?- Lo molestó Agüero sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, golpeándolo suavemente en la rodilla.

-Callate, pelotudo.- Prácticamente escupió con ira, tampoco sacando la vista de la pantalla.

Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que jugaban, y también la tercera que el Kun le estaba ganando, y nada era tan dulce como ganarle al campeón del mundo, aunque fuese sólo en un juego de Playstation. Leo solía ser un buen perdedor las pocas veces que perdía. Pero ahora que estaba sólo en una habitación de hotel con su amigo de toda la vida, dejaba que su ira saliese, tirando el mando al piso y tirándose boca abajo en la cama. 

El Kun Agüero hizo todo lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas, era realmente difícil y se estaba retorciendo intentando guardarlas. Molestar a Lio simplemente era demasiado divertido. Cada vez que se enojaba fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba de impotencia. El jugador del Manchester City siempre lo molestaba, y el otro no sabía cómo devolver los comentarios con doble sentido. Hacía cosas como destaparlo por la noche, dejar la tele encendida, pegarle en la nuca cada vez que estaban comiendo. Molestias del tipo aniñado que cualquier adolescente haría. Pero también habían otras, no tan inocentes.

Cada vez que Antonella llamaba, Kun gritaba cosas como ‘’Volvé a la cama, Leo’’ haciendo que Anto no lo mirase a la cara por varios días. Cuando la pulga estaba parada, haciendo lo que fuese, el otro se le acercaba por atrás y lo abrazaba de manera sugerente. En las reuniones de equipo, frotaba su pie contra la pierna del otro por debajo de la mesa, logrando que Leo se sonrojase, y él quedando completamente impune, mirando hacia otro lado.

Messi lo quería mucho, claro que sí, y entendía que su amigo era el tipo de persona a la que le gusta molestar, pero últimamente se estaba pasando. Lo estaba poniendo en ridículo con todas sus bromas. Está bien, probablemente no le estaba yendo de lo mejor en el PES, pero eso no le molestaba, lo que lo tenía inquieto era que ciertas bromas le estaban gustando demasiado.

Era incómodo que el Kun no respetase su espacio personal, pero no era lo suficientemente incómodo como para sacarlo. Sólo ponía los ojos en blanco y lo dejaba estar. Intentaba convencerse de que su nerviosismo provenía de la molestia, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese así.

Enterró su cabeza debajo de la almohada, intentando dormirse rápido como solía hacer siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despabiló cuando sintió que la cama se hundía levemente al lado suyo, sacó levemente la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, la luz se los hería.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó Messi.

-¿Qué pasó de qué?- Lo miró con cara de no entender mientras se estiraba sobre la cama.

-¿Qué necesitás, boludo?- Le replicó con impaciencia.- Dale, que quiero dormir.

-Eso mismo, pues. Dormir- Y con una sonrisa desafiante en los labios se metió debajo de las sábanas de la cama de Leo.

-No me hinchés las pelotas, Sergio. Dale, andate a tu cama- Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de completa exasperación, le rogó a su amigo que por favor lo dejase en paz.  
Necesitaba dormir y el mal humor del sueño cortado no lo dejaba con la suficiente paciencia como para poder pelear con Kun.

-No. Hace mucho frío, mejor duermo acá con vos.

Con un bufido, Leo accedió a que Sergio se acostase en su misma cama. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón, hacía mucho frío y la espalda le comenzaba a doler a causa de este. Probablemente apenas se metiese debajo de las múltiples sábanas y frazadas, se le pasaría a ambos, no había verdadera necesidad de compartir cama. Pero bueno, esta era excesivamente grande, no pasaría nada con que la compartiesen.

-Pero no molestes, dejame dormir tranquilo.

Leo se acomodó entre las sábanas, intentando dormir.

-¿Leo?- Se escuchó la tímida pregunta después de un par de minutos, cortando el silencio que parecía por fin haberse apoderado de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué querés?!- Bufó con mucha más molestia el aludido. Se notaba que a Agüero no le importaba sacarlo de quicio, más bien lo disfrutaba.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Messi se dio vuelta abruptamente, abrió mucho la boca y lo miró con cara de ‘’¿Qué mierda?’’

-No pelotudo, no me abraces o te voy a mandar a patadas a tu cama.

-Dale Leo, no seas forro. Necesito abrazar a alguien

-Andá a buscarte a alguna gorda si andás necesitado.- Con la mano lo alejó de su cuerpo. Por Dios, cada día estaba más empeñado en hacerlo sentir incómodo, algún día  
terminaría por pegarle un puñetazo en medio de la cara para callarlo de una vez. Se volvió a dar vuelta, algo resuelto a golpearlo efectivamente.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, apenas sintió unos brazos rodándolo contuvo el aire y lo dejó estar. Quizás sí hacía algo de frío, y quizás que el Kun lo abrazara no era tan malo. Quizás  
era incluso reconfortante. Decidió que lo mejor sería no pensar demasiado en ello, o terminaría por salir a los gritos de la habitación.

Sergio lo abrazo fuerte, y haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento, le dijo:

-Enano maricón.

-Rengo comegordas.

Ambos rieron como idiotas. Se sentía bien estar así, por un momento pensaron que estaba perfecto. Leo pensó que darse vuelta y dejarlo que lo abrazase bien sería lo correcto. Supuso que enterrar su cabeza en el cuello del otro no tendría nada de malo. Intuyó, también, que cuando Kun lo agarró la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos, sería normal dejarse besar, incluso corresponder el beso.

Quizás, pensó mientras saboreaba la calidez de los labios de su compañero, las bromas no eran tan molestas, hasta podría acostumbrarse a ellas. Probablemente mañana se despertarían con todas las sábanas en el suelo, como les solía suceder, pero esta vez no tendrían tanto frío. 

Y Leo supuso bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Me di diabetes a mí misma.  
> Eeeeen fin, algún día voy a escribir un AU Bien hardcore y épico de estos dos, pero primero tengo que aprender a escribir c:  
> Esto se suponía que iba a ser más largo, pero cuando lo leí me di cuenta de que le había mandado demasiada fruta, así que lo acorté y quedó mejor, menos vomitivo.  
> Dejen insultos, amenazas de muerte, lo que deseen <3


End file.
